El Reloj Cucu
by La Heredera
Summary: Un fic alterno. Mi versión de lo que podría ser la vida de los Potter si Lily hubiera sobrevivido a aquella noche. (¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!)
1. Una Noche Trágica

Nota: Este es un fict alterno, ¿Cómo sería la vida de Harry si sólo su padre hubiera muerto? Esta es mi versión de la historia. Harry tiene 2 hermanos, mellizos, Amber y Harvey. Espero que les guste  
  
El Reloj Cucu  
  
Capitulo 1  
Una Noche Trágica  
  
El relojito cucu sonaba  
Papá besó mi frente  
Me dijo buenas noche hijito  
Y me apagó la luz  
  
***  
  
James tomó en brazos a su más pequeño hijo, lo recostó en la pequeña cuna y, lo beso en la frente.  
  
-Buenas noches hijo-dijo el hombre acariciando la mejilla de su hijo  
-Que duermas bien-complemente Lily y, al igual que su esposo, beso la  
frente del pequeño  
-¿No es hermoso?  
-Lo es-asintió Lily  
-Sí.igual a mí  
-James.tú no eres hermoso, aún me sigo preguntando por que me case  
contigo-dijo Lily  
-Vamos, acéptalo, te casaste conmigo por mis encantos  
-Me duele aceptar que tienes mucha razón-dijo Lily suspirando  
-¡Lo ves! Soy encantador, un conquistador, casanova, estoy guapísimo,  
musculoso, románt.  
-¡Shhh! Despertarás a Harry  
-Lo siento.mejor vamos a ver como están los mellizos  
-Pues vamos-susurró Lily  
-Vamos-susurró James apagando la pequeña lámpara en forma de snitch que  
estaba a un lado de la cuna de Harry y al salir cerraron la puerta, la  
habitación quedo en total silencio que sólo se rompía por el tic tac del  
reloj cucu incrustado en la pared  
  
Lily y James entraron a la habitación que estaba junto a la de Harry, había dos pequeñas cunas, en ellas se encontraban un niño y una niña, Amber y Harvey Potter.  
  
-Parece que están bien-dijo James  
-Eso parece-dijo Lily, cerró la puerta, notó que James la miraba--¿Qué?  
-Eres preciosa Lily, te amo-dijo James, Lily lo miró con ternura y lo  
abrazó hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su amado  
-Yo también te amo-dijo Lily, James tomó a Lily de la barbilla y ambos  
unieron sus labios en un tierno beso, no se separaron hasta que oyeron un  
estruendo proveniente de la planta baja  
-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó James  
-¿Y si es.  
-No, no puede ser él, pero.Lily ve con los niños y desaparece con ellos  
-Pero James.  
-Hazlo, no quiero que les pase nada  
-Iré a verificar-dijo James, ella lo vio desaparecer escaleras abajo  
  
Lily corrió a la habitación de Harry, cargó al niño, pero este comenzó a llorar agudamente, de manera inútil ella trataba de calmarlo.  
  
-Parece que los Potter no se esconden tan bien-escuchó Lily, aquella voz  
fría.Lord Voldemort los había encontrado  
  
Salió rápido de la habitación, justo cuando iba a entrar a la habitación de los mellizos, James apareció frente a ella.  
  
-Lily, no se cómo, pero nos encontró-dijo James, ambos entraron a la  
habitación, James hechizó varias veces el cerrojo de la puerta, sabía que  
no serviría de nada, pero era para dar tiempo a Lily, en ese momento ella  
despertaba a Amber y a Harvey  
  
Se escucharon pesados pasos en las escaleras, Lily aún trataba de calmar a Harry dándole suaves palmadas en la espalda, funcionó. Los pasos se acercaban, se detuvieron frente a la puerta, James observó la descomunal sombra por debajo de la puerta, se puso en guardia por si la puerta se abría, que era lo más seguro.  
  
-Lily desaparece-susurró James, pero ella sentó a Harry en el suelo, se  
puso de tras de James y se puso en guardia-Lily, ¿Qué haces?  
-No pienso dejarte sólo James  
-¿Y los niños?  
-Yo lo.--no pudo terminar, la puerta se abrió de golpe, ahí estaba, tenía  
una capucha que le cubría el rostro  
-Aquí están.los tres herederos-dijo, aquella voz helo la sangre de los  
jóvenes  
-Mientras yo esté aquí no les tocarás ni una sólo cabello-advirtió James  
entre dientes  
-¡Ja!, ¿Crees que eso me detendrá? Te puedo matar en cualquier momento  
sin invertir mucha fuerza  
-Vete, no sabes de lo que soy capaz-advirtió Lily con odio  
-Lily vete-ordenó James  
-Tú no sabes de lo que YO soy capaz-dijo Voldemort mirando a Lily, ese  
momento de distracción fue aprovechado por James  
-¡CRUCIO!-gritó James, pero el Señor Oscuro ni se inmuto  
-¡Imbecil! ¡A un lado!  
-No dañarás a mi esposa ni a mis hijos, para eso tendrá que matarme-dijo  
James  
-Bien, si tú lo quieres, ¡Avada Kedabra!-gritó Voldemort, Lily cerró los  
ojos, cuando los abrió el cuerpo de James estaba tirado frente a ella  
-Eso si.  
-¡A un lado!  
-¡No!-exclamó Lily con rabia  
-No quiero lastimar.créeme  
-¡No!-insistió Lily  
-¡Quítate de en medio!-gritó empujando a Lily, ella cayó al suelo  
-¡No le has daño!-suplicó Lily  
-¡Miren!, el pequeño Harry, el último en nacer y el primero en morir,  
¡Qué lástima!-dijo Voldemort alzando su varita--¡Avada Kedabra!  
  
Lily observó lo que pasaba, una cegadora luz verde salió de la punta de la varita de Voldemort y dio de lleno en Harry, Lily sintió una punzada en el corazón, pero entonces sucedió algo que jamás había ocurrido en la historia, la maldición volvió a Voldemort .su hijo había mata.¿realmente lo había matado?, posó la vista en la túnica de Voldemort, sólo había desaparecido, de pronto, un espeso humo salió de esta, se detuvo frente a Lily y salió por la ventana con gritó ensordecedor.  
  
-Harry-dijo Lily levantándose y caminando hacia Harry  
-Ma.má-balbuceó el niño estirando los bracitos para que Lily lo cargara  
-Mamá.--la llamó Amber observando la escena desde su cuna  
-Papá.--trató de terminar Harvey  
-¡James!-exclamó Lily derramando las primeras lágrimas de muchas 


	2. Después

El Reloj Cucú  
  
Capítulo 2: Después...  
  
Habían pasado ya 10 años desde aquella trágica noche, la vida de cada una de las personas involucradas en ese accidente era muy diferente...  
  
Lily, ella tardó un par de años en asimilar la muerte de James y otros más para aceptarlo, quedó realmente devastada, sólo sus hijos la mantenían de pie y ahora, una nueva esperanza se veía para ella, un hombre bueno y sincero ya se encargaba de curar su corazón, ¿quién?, Sirius Black, sí, el mejor amigo de su difunto esposo se había convertido en su pareja, ¿cómo?, había sido imposible que, después de tantas veces que fue consolada por él, no naciera un sentimiento más grande que el de amistad, aunque no podía negar que a veces se sentía culpable por lo que pensaría James de ella, donde quiera que estuviera.  
  
Amber, ya era toda una adolescente, "rebeldía" podría ser su segundo nombre, toda su vida estuvo a lado de su madre, apoyándola y teniendo ante ella una, un poco distorsionada, imagen de "niña buena", pero desde que Lily anunció que empezaba a salir con Sirius cambió totalmente, ahora discutía con ella cada vez que le era posible y le reprochaba el que manchara, como ella decía, la imagen de James. Otra cosa era la relación con sus hermanos, juraba odiar a Harvey y con Harry llevaba una relación, no perfecta, pero buena. Iba a tercer curso en Hogwarts, muy distinto a las expectativas fue a Ravenclaw. Sus amigas eran Ginny Weasley, a pesar de ser varios años menor que ella, y Cho Chang. Una última cosa, ella odiaba el Quidditch.  
  
Harvey era un chico al que no le gustaba llamar mucho la atención, pero tampoco era tan serio y muy al contrario que Amber, él sí estaba de acuerdo con que su madre quisiera rehacer su vida amorosa, pues con Sirius se llevaba bien. La relación con sus hermanos era buena, Amber decía odiarlo por su forma de ser y por apoyar la relación de su mamá con Sirius, fuera de eso no tenía más argumentos, él, en cambio, trataba de ayudarla en lo que pudiera, pero ella tenía algo que venía de familia: orgullo. Harry era algo así como su cómplice, cuando estaba con él se sentía bien y trataba de protegerlo de algunas personas que, curiosas, se acercaban a él y, sin intención, terminaban asustándolo. En Hogwarts asistiría ese año al tercer curso, Gryffindor, no formaba parte del equipo, le gustaba el Quidditch, pero sólo observarlo, no jugarlo. Sus amigos eran los gemelos Weasley, aunque diferentes, su relación con ellos era muy buena, y también llevaba una buena relación con Lee Jordan.  
  
Harry, el menor. Él era muy sobreprotegido por su mamá y sus hermanos, no sólo por ser el menor, si no por aquél tan conocido encuentro que tuvo con Lord Voldemort cuando apenas podía hablar, encuentro que le había dejado esa cicatriz en forma de rayo por la cual era tan famoso. Se llevaba muy bien con Sirius, le parecía divertido y le para él sería fantástico si se convirtiera en su padre, no era que no le importara su verdadero padre, al contrario, le hubiera encantado conocerlo mejor, por esa razón Voldemort era el único que ocupaba, hasta el momento, su lista de enemigos. Ese año entraría en Hogwarts, deseaba con ansias poder sentarse en aquél banquillo del que tanto le había contado Harvey y, que al ponerse el famoso Sombrero Seleccionador, este gritará "¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!". Una de sus aficiones era el Quidditch, no importaba el puesto, lo importante era jugar. Hasta el momento no llevaba una enorme lista de amigos, como todos esperaban, pero tenía los suficientes. Su mejor amigo: Ron Weasley, el pelirrojo lo seguía a todas sus aventuras sin dudarlo un segundo, con gran temor, pero lo acompañaba. También tenía amistad con los hermanos de Ron, George y Fred, a Charly a Bill los había visto una o dos veces, pero eran muy agradables y Ginny... no entendía la razón por la que ella huía cada vez que lo veía. Conocía a muy pocos muggles, casi no salían del mundo mágico, sólo algunas veces que habían intentado visitar a sus tíos, los Dursley, pero cada vez que él y su familia iban a la casa Dursley, Vernon aparecía abriendo la puerta y cerrándola de inmediato con gran pavor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hasta aquí les dejo este segundo capítulo, que más que capítulo sería una introducción, dejen sus opiniones os sugerencias, sé que tarde demasiado, pero más vale tarde que nunca y aquí está, lo siento en serio.  
  
La Heredera ( herm_mal@hotmail.com ) 


End file.
